User blog:The animal nerd of anamalism/Escape the Night Season 3 death order predictions
So Escape the Night: Season 3 has begun! And Episode 1 Spoken Ill of the Dead was really good, now since the season has begun and we know the character personalities, at least, most of them. Woo here we go Episode 1: No death Episode 2: Fiona Vaughn Reasons why I think this: '''so far, all we know of her is that she's a tree fanatic, she told Savannah that she didn't care about her because she wasn't a tree. If she keeps this up, she is gonna end up dead. Episode 3: Katelyn Steele '''Reasons why I think this: '''now this was tough between her and Tyler Bennett, but I chose her because we don't exactly see much of her, same with Tyler, honestly, at this point, they are interchangeable Episode 4: '''Reasons why I think this: '''Look at episode 3 Episode 5: Alexander Boucher and Gaston Silk '''Reasons why I think this: Josh and Jordan host this, and knowing them, they'll have a double death at some point, and knowing that, I think it'll be episode 5, and I can see Alex and Gaston being voted into this as for irony. Episode 6: Caspian Hunt Reasons why I think this: Caspian is from the AEA, like Jordan and Celine, but something about him seems to say that he isn't going to make it out, also, Caspian doesn't seem to be that popular in the group, though it's been a single episode and many things can change Episode 7: Marinette Bourgeois Reasons why I think this: '''Just like Monica, Mari gives me the feeling of someone who'll last a while, but I think that Marin will die at this point, something just tells me this will happen. Episode 8: Luke Nocells '''Reasons why I think this: Luke seems to relatively popular, his best allies seem To be Savannah and Jordan, which will help him, but he is disabled, he has a cane, so it seems relatively unlikely that he'll survive much farther than this, he also doesn't seem that helpful. Also, I think Katelyn will be revived here. I dunno why I think that tbh Episode 9: Valeria Pierre Reasons why I think this: '''Valeria gives me vibes of someone who's gonna go far, she is also pretty well liked by Marin and Savannah, aditionally she literally is the town resident, so she definitely could last a while, but she has an attitude that, like Jayce Foster, could lead to her downfall Episode 10: Savannah Ashworth '''Reasons why I think this: Savannah seems to be well liked by various people, and also seems to be smart and helpful, so she definitely could survive, however, I just don't see her surviving, I don't know why, it may be because at this point she's competing with Vladimir and Jordan \: Episode 11: Agnieszka Alicja Reasons why I think this: of the people still alive, she has the worst chances, Jordan and Vladimir just seem to be able to outsmart her in the challenge, especially if she volunteers herself. Episode 12: No death, evil banished Survivors: Jordan Carpenter, Katelyn Steele, and Vladimir Volkov Category:Blog posts